Wars (Vivempires 2)
The following page is for Wars and Scores in Vivempries 2. Algo Location: * Defending Nation: +10 * On Border: +8 * City near border +6 * Close to location of the War:+4 * Far from the war:+2 * No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausible, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. * Large aerial assault capability +3.5 * Large naval assault capability + 3.5 * Large land assault capability +3.5 * Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) * Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) * Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) * Small aerial/naval/land capability: +1 * Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. * Power is averaged in a coalition war. * Power is a multipler for development. Tiers Tier 1 *Anglo-French Empire *Poland *Iberia *Muhgal Empire *'4 nations max.' Tier 2 *Swedish Empire *Germany *Japan *Mongol (Yuan) Empire *Songhai *'5 nation max' Tier 3 *''Anglo-French North America'' *Inca *Aztec *Khemer Empire *Mapuche *Eygpt *Empire of the Kongo *Romaina *Greece *''Muhgal North America'' Tier 4 *''Japanese Pagotonia'' *Crimea *Levant *''Yemen'' *Zulu *Croatia *Slovakia *''Songhai North America'' *''Texas'' *Brazil *''Iberian Guiana'' *''Yemen'' *''Oman'' *''Arabia'' *''Somalia'' *''Mongolian Russia'' *''Sinai Empire'' Tier 5 If it isn't listed above, it is tier 5 Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 *Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 *These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on its power: *Tier 1:No Cap *Tier 2:8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4:4 *Tierless:3 WMDS Will be added when they become relevent. Motive * Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 * Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 * Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 * Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 * Aiding an Ally: + 10 * Pre-emptive Strike: +10 * Reconquest of core region: + 12 * Unification: +15 * Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 * Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 * Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 * Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 * Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 * Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 * Counter attack:+5 * Modifiers: * Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 * Democratic government supported by people: + 5 * Government not supported by people: -5 * Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10 and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 * Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 * Fighting Guerrilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender * Implausibility: -4 per implausibility * Undergoing revolt: -14 * No Government:-25 * Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! * Lead nation's motive, not average. Population * Population Greater than 1 billion:+200 * Population Greater than 500 million:+120 * Population greater than 300 million:+90 * Population Greater than 200 million:+60 * Greater than 100 million +30 * Greater than 50 million +15 * Greater than 30 million +5 * Less than 30 million + 2 * Larger than opponents: + 4 * 2x size of opponent's: + 5 * 5x size of opponent's: + 10 * 10x: +20 * Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 * ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating *Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -3 *Military aider: -2 *Supplier: -1 Military, Economic and Infrastructural development Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the categories. 'Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multiplied by power. ' Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Military and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military and economy and 20 points in Infrastructure. Numbers (Starts in 1918) *For every 10 battleships, +1 *For every 25,000 men, +1 Treaty Breaking Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts *Divide your power by the Number of Fronts =Wars= First war of Muhgal Expansion Muhgal Empire *Location:+4 *Power:+8.5 *Tiers:15+4 *Motive:4+4 *Population:90+10=70 *Geography:-4 *Allies: Mughal Empire (L) Mughal North America (M)=+15 *Military:2*8.5=17 *Economy:2*8.5=17 Total:180 Ethiopian Empire *Location:+10 *Power:4 *Tiers:5 *Motive:12+4 *Population:+15 *Geography:+10 *Allies: Ehiopia (L):+10 *Military:1*4=4 *Economy:1*4=4 *Infra:+5 Total:89 Result 17% in a year Discussion Somalia, Eritra, and Madagascar go to the Mughals. Mongol Invasion of Korea Mongol Empire *Location:+8 *Power:+8.5 *Tiers:15+6 *Motive:4+4 *Population:90+30=120 *Geography:+5 *Allies: Mongolia=+10 *Military:2*8.5=17 *Economy:2*8.5=17 Total:206 Korea *Location:+10 *POwer:+3 *Tiers:+0 *Motive:20+4 *Poulation:+2 *LandScape:+10 *Allies:Korea (L) Anglo Korea (MV) Anglo-France (M) Anglo-Australia (MV)=10+5+5+5-2-2=21 *MIlitary:2*3=6 *Economy:2*3=6 Total:82 Result 43% max, 3 year collapse, 32% in 2 years, 21% in 1 year Discussion Anglo France steps in to try and limit the Mongols Second War of Muhgal Expansion Muhgal Empire *Location:+4 *Power:+8.5 *Tiers:15+4 *Motive:4+4 *Population:90+30=110 *Geography:-4 *Recent Wars:-3 *Allies: Mughal Empire (L) Mughal North America (M) Somalia (MV) Eritra (MV)=+10+5+5+5-2-2=21 *Military:2*8.5=17 *Economy:2*8.5=17 Total:206 Yemen Empire *Location:+10 *Power:4 *Tiers:5 *Motive:12+4 *Population:+2 *Geography:+10 *Allies: Yemen (L):+10 *Military:2*4=8 *Economy:1*4=4 *Infra:+7.5 Total:72.5 Result 2 year collapse World War 2 (1918-1920) European Front Italian Front Germany *Tier:+20 *Power:+10.5 *Location:+8 *Motive:4+4 *Population:+15+4 *Geography:+5-3=+2 *Allies: Germany (L):+10 *Military:3*10.5=31.5 *Economy:3*10.5=31 *Numbers:+160 Total:290 Iberia *Tier:+25 *Power:+5.25 *Location:+10 *Motive:12+4 *Population:+15 *Geography:+10+4=+14 *Allies; Iberia (L):+10 *Military:3*5.25=15.75 *Economy:3*5.25=15.75 *Infrastrucutre:+10 *Fronts:2 *Numbers:158 **3 million men=+150 **80 battleships:+8 Total: 273 Result *1-2% Iberian Front Songhai *Tier:+15 *Power:7 *Location:+8 *Motive:4+4 *Population:+30+4=34 *Geography:+5-4=1 *Allies:Songhai (L) *Military:3*7=21 *Economy:3*7=21 *Numbers:+204 Total:334 Iberia *Tier:+20+5 *Power:+5.25 *Location:+10 *Motive:12+4 *Population:+15 *Geography:+10+4=+14 *Allies; Iberia (L):+10 *Military:3*5.25=15.75 *Economy:3*5.25=15.75 *Infra:+10 *Fronts:2 *Numbers:+158 Total: 286 Result 2% in a year, 5% in 2 North American Front German Attack from the Coast Germany *Tier:0 *Power:+3 *Location:+6 *Motive:4+4 *Population:+2 *Geography:+5-4=+1 *Allies: German Imperial Isles (L) New Austria (?) *Military: 3*3=9 *Economy:3*3=9 *Numbers:+35 (guessing) Total:80 Iberia *Tier:+5 *Power:2 *Motive:+16+4 *Population:+5+10=15 *Geography:+10 *Location:+10 *Allies: Texas (L) *Military:3*2=6 *Economy:3*2=6 *Infra:=10 *Fronts:2 *Numbers:+25 Total:117 Result Cuba and Hispanoila are ceded to Spain. Songhai attack Songhai *Tier:+5 *Location:=8 *Power:+3 *Motive:4+4 *Population:+2 *Geography:+5 *Allies:Songhai North America *Military:3*3=9 *Economy:3*3=9 *Fronts:2 *Numbers:=50 Total:109 Iberia *Tier:+5 *Power:2 *Motive:+16+4 *Population:+5+10=15 *Geography:+10 *Location:+10 *Allies: Texas (L) *Military:3*2=6 *Economy:3*2=6 *Infra:=10 *Fronts:2 *Numbers:+25 Total:117 Result Repelled, counter attacks take 1 province of Songhai North America South American Front Brazilian Revolution Brazilian Rebels *Tier:+5 *Power:+2 *Location:+8 *Geography:+10 *Motive:10+5 *Population:+15 (Supported by 50% of population *Allies: Brazil (L) New Austria?=+10 *Military:4*2=8 *Economy:8 *Numbers:+40 Total:119 Iberia *Tier:+5 *Power:+4 *Location:+10 *Geography:+10 *Motive:+10+5=15 *Population:+15 *Allies: Iberian Colonial Authority (L) *Military:3*4=12 *Economy:=12 *Fronts:1 *Numbers:+5 Total:79 Inca Intervention Inca *Tier:=10 *Power:+6 *Location:+8 *Geography:5-6=-1 *Motive:4+4 *Population:+15+4=19 *Allies:Inca (L) *Military:3*6=18 *Economy:3*6=18 *Numbers:+150 Total:241 Brazil *Tier:+5 *Power:+2 *Location:+10 *Geography:+10 *Motive:16+5 *Population:+15 (Supported by 50% of population *Allies: Brazil (L) New Austria?=+10 *Military:4*2=8 *Economy:8 *Numbers:+40 Total:126 Result Amazonia is taken in a year. Result Standstill in Europe, need confirmation regarding Brazil's revolution. Iberian Victory in North America. Third War of Muhgal Expansion Muhgal Empire *Tier:+20+4 *Location:+4 *Power:+10.5 *Motive:4+4 *Population:90+10 *Landscape:-4-3 *Allies; Muhgal Empire (L) Muhgal North America (M) Yemen (MV) Oman (MV) Arabia (MV) Somalia (MV) Eritrea (MV)=10+5+5+5+5+5+5-2-2-2-2-2=30 *Recent Wars:-6 *Military:5*10.5=55 *Economy:5*10.5=55 *Numbers: **20 Ships:+2 **2 million men:+100 Total:365 Eygpt *Tier:+10 *Location:+10 *Power:+6 *Motive:+12+4 *Population:+15 *Landscape:+10+5=15 *Allies:Eygpt (L):+10 *Recent Wars:+0 *Military:3*6=18 *Economy:3*6=18 *Infra:+15 *Numbers:+50 Total:177 Result Took what I want in a year. Could you do my war? Agenst turkey FYI Inca War of Ancestral Vengeance Inca Empire *Tier:+10 +2 *Location:+4 *Power:+6 *Motive:+14 +4 +10 *Population:30 +5 *Landscape:+5 *Allies; Muhgal Empire (L) Colombia (M), Amazonia (M) = +10 +5 +5 -4 = 16 *Recent Wars:-30 *Military:5*6=30 *Economy:5*6=30 *Numbers: **20 Ships:+2 **3 million men:+ 120 Total:258 Brazil *Tier:+5 *Location:+10 *Power:+4 *Motive:+16 +4 -10 *Population:+5 *Landscape:+10 *Allies:Brazil (L):+10 *Recent Wars:-30 *Military:5*4=20 *Economy:5*4=20 *Infra:0 *Numbers:+50 Total:114 Result Had this done, just busy, sorry 19% in 1 year, 29% in 2, 32% in 3, 33% and collase in 4, though i think that 2 years is really all you should do. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 00:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 1st war of Songhai expansion Songhai * Tier: +15+8=23 * Location: +4 * Power: +8 * Motive: +4+4=8 * Population: +30 * Landscape: -10 * Recent Wars: -30 * Military: 5*8=40 * Economy: 5*8=40 * Numbers: 88 ** 2 million troops +80 ** 80 ships +8 total: 209 Turkey * tier: 0+0=0 * location +10 * power: +3 * motive: +16+4=20 * population: +5 * landscape +10 * allies: turkey (L) +10 * military: 3*3=9 * economy: 2*3=6 * numbers: +22 ** 500,000 troops: 20 ** 20 ships: +2 total: 110 result need mod for this. just saying, you guys should post how many victories are needed to take over each nation, that way players can do the entire algo, including the result, as long as the mods approve The result of the war is decided with an equation that few can do with out royally messing it up. 23% in 2 years, 31% max, 33% needed to collapse. German Invasion of Switzerland Germany *Location:+8 *Power:8.5/2=4.25 *Tier:+15+6=21 *Military:6*4.25=25.5 *Economy:25.5 *Population:+15+20=35 *Allies:Germany (L) *Motive:4+4=8 *Recent Wars:-30 *Landscape:+5-3 *Fronts:2 *Numbers: 1 million men:+50 Total:155 Switzerland *Location:+10 *Power:+3 *Tier:0 *Military:3*3=9 *Economy:3*3=9 *Infra:+15 *Population:+2 *Allies:Switzerland (L) *Motive;16+4=20 *Recent Wars:0 *Landscape:+14 *Fronts:1 *Numbers: 250,000 men=12/5~13 Total:102 Result 10% in a year, 15% in 2. Discussion German Invasion of Slovakia Germany *Location:+8 *Power:8.5/2=4.25 *Tier:+15+4=19 *Military:6*4.25=25.5 *Economy:25.5 *Population:+15+10=25 *Allies:Germany (L) *Motive:4+4=8 *Recent Wars:-30 *Landscape:+5 *Fronts:2 *Men:+50 Total:146 Slovakia *Location:=10 *Power:+4 *Tier:+5 *Miltiary:3*4=12 *Economy:12 *Infra:15 *Population:+2 *Allies:Slovakia (L) *Motive:+16+4=20 *Recent Wars:0 *Landscape:+10 *Fronts:1 *Numbers:300,000=+15 Total:111 Result 6% in a year. 10% in 2 Discussion Mongol Invasion of Russia Mongolia *Location: +6 *Tier: 15+8=+23 *Motive: 4+4=+8 *Population: 90+10=+100 *Landscape: +5 *Allies: Mongol(L)=+10 *Recent Wars: -3 *Mil: 7*8.5=+59.5 *Eco: 7*8.5=+59.5 *Numbers: 1+200=+201 *Total: 469 Russia *Location: +10 *Tier: 0(Russia is tierless apparently) *Motive: +16 *Population: +15 *Landscape: +10 *Allies: Russia(L)=+10 *Mil: 4*3=+12 *Eco: 3*3=+9 *Inf: +7 *Numbers: 1+40=+41 *Total: 130 Result 57% 1 year 29%, 2 year collapse Discussion I am trusting that sean can start this for me. Russia isn't tierless, I just forgot it. Not faulting you for that though.~Eon. edge, are you calling yourself Eon now? ~fires I have many names~Edge second war of songhai expansion Songhai * Tier: +15+8=23 * Location: +2 * Power: +8 * Motive: +4+4=8 * Population: +30 * Landscape: -7 * Recent Wars: -33 * Military: 5*8=40 * Economy: 5*8=40 * Allies; Songhai (L)=10 * Numbers: 88 ** 2.4 million troops +96 ** 80 ships +8 total: 201 tribal confederation * tier: 0+0=0 * location +10 * power: +3 * motive: +16+4=20 * population: +5 * landscape +10 * allies: turkey (L) +10 * military: 6*3=18 * economy: 6*3=18 * Infra:15 * numbers: +22 ** 400,000 troops: 20 ** 20 ships: +2 total: 128 result 11% in a year, 16% in 2 discussion Category:Vivempires 2